


人鱼饲养手册 正文＋番外二则

by 鹤唳kkk (Kim_heli)



Category: KinKi Kids (Band)
Genre: M/M, 人外
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 18:42:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29175852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kim_heli/pseuds/%E9%B9%A4%E5%94%B3kkk
Summary: 堂本剛试图自杀，却在海边捡了一条人鱼……
Relationships: Domoto Koichi/Domoto Tsuyoshi
Kudos: 3





	人鱼饲养手册 正文＋番外二则

作者：鹤唳

注：人鱼k /旅店老板t，文章内容与真人无关，祝阅读愉快。

1.  
堂本刚很喜欢鱼，许久以后他想，之所自己以落到今天的样子，归根到底，还是因为太喜欢鱼了。

那天他本来是想自杀的。

吃过晚饭，关闭了暂时无人居住的旅馆，给对岸每月来送些鲜花的花店小哥留足了下一次的费用和一封退订信，他就沿着海边往人烟稀少的礁石滩踱步，中途还爬到礁石上，盯着夕阳反复掂量自由落体的重力加速度和溺水而亡哪个更痛苦。

不知怎么的，莫名就被礁石因海水和风蚀而成的管状缝隙吸引了——还是因为鱼，缝隙里藏着许多小小的、带着条纹的斑吾鱼。

他沿着缝隙一个一个摸过去，居然掏出了一只小小的寄居蟹，几只漂亮的贝壳，不过他又都放了回去，提醒自己是在告别世界的路上，留着也没什么用不是吗？

然后一样东西吸引了他的注意力，半透明的试管一样的东西卡在缝隙里，随手捡了根不知哪里冲来的树枝挖戳了几下，堂本刚一下泄了气，坐在硌人的礁石顶部，在湿凉的海风里笑了出来。

是一枚用过的浣肠剂包装。

不知道为什么会有人选择跑到这个海岛的边缘来做这样的事，是想在山巅上对着海浪和荒芜的沙滩摆出姿势，期待月亮的盈亏也能操控体内潮水的到来吗？

不过最后大海会把一切污浊都带走。退潮了，堂本刚瞳孔里倒映出翻卷的浪花，如果跳下去，大海大概会把自己也带走了，他这样盘算着。

此刻还倒映着霞光的深色海浪正逐渐远去，在沙滩上留下了无数贝壳碎片，月亮升起来以后，就会像是无数月亮的碎片半掩在沙中。

闪闪发光的红色鳞片像晚霞。

等等，沙滩上哪里来的红色鳞片，是什么深海鱼吗？

堂本刚有些看不清，但一股冲动上涌，自杀的话，改天也没关系，但珍稀的鱼或许只能看到这一次，他踩着潮湿的沙砾朝红色鳞片奔跑着，心脏无端狂跳起来。

2.  
鳞片像是贝母的质地，珍珠的色泽，硕大的鱼尾上有触目惊心的伤口翻卷来开，延伸直到肌肉分明的腹部。

……

腹部？

一条，不是，一位货真价实的人鱼仰躺在沙滩上，手里紧紧拽着一段枯木，显然是受了伤已经昏迷的状态，仍有丝丝血液顺着鱼尾滴落渗入细软的沙滩，是青绿色的。

难道自己已经死了，这是幻觉吗？堂本刚掐了掐自己的胳膊，疼得倒吸一口凉气。

既然是鱼尾，也是鱼的一种吧，好奇压过恐惧占了上风，但还是要小心一点。好x坞大片里的人鱼也是这么美，歌喉那么美妙，撕咬水手的时候却露出一口獠牙。

不过电影里倒很少出现这样眉清目秀的男性人鱼，堂本剛谨慎地后退一步，捡了一根树枝，戳了戳人鱼线条凌厉的侧脸。

“唔……”人鱼眉头皱了起来，鱼尾挪动间似乎牵动血液尚未凝固的伤口，发出了痛苦的呻吟，但却依然没有醒来。

咬紧的牙齿倒是人类模样，并不尖锐，堂本剛用树枝轻轻拨开人鱼有些发青的嘴唇看了看。

堂本刚最喜欢鱼，而且看起来瘦弱的旅店老板不喜欢花哨美丽的热带鱼，他最喜欢各种称得上面目可怖的深海鱼和浅水鱼，还在学校时，每每捧着鱼类图鉴的样子都让女孩子们望而却步。

正值青春，活泼爱笑的女孩子们谁也不愿意花几小时来听他讲肺鱼的鼻孔有什么作用。

哪怕对方有圆圆的娃娃脸和简直能滴水的大眼睛也不行。

这就扯远了，眼下最重要的是，这有一条目前尚还活着，但不知还能活多久的人鱼。

救，还是不救，这是个问题。

显而易见，剑走偏锋的旅店老板选择了前者。抱肯定是抱不动的，一时也找不到足够大的小推车，堂本刚脱下外套系在人鱼腰部压迫止血，又解下足足缠了三圈还几乎要拖地的巨大围巾，从仰躺的人鱼腋下绕过去交叉，做了个简单的纤绳结构，拖着人鱼走回了那间小小的，棕色房顶的海边旅馆。

3.  
人鱼饲养手册第一条，人鱼并不是一直生活在水里的，尤其是受伤的情况下。

堂本刚翻出许久不用的智能机，插进电话卡，绕着房子走了好几圈，才找到一个有讯号的地方，打开搜索引擎，键入人鱼、饲养几个字。

跳出来的都是令人啼笑皆非的无稽文字，配图里，面部长着外骨骼和青绿鱼鳍的雄性生物正撕咬分食一条巨大的鱼。

和面前用人类眼光看也称得上俊秀的人鱼完全不是一种生物啊。堂本刚叹了口气，放弃了从互联网搜索答案的想法，在医药箱里翻找了一会，拿着几样事物来到了旅馆的风吕室。

人鱼浑身沾着沙砾和海水，不知道能离开水多久，堂本刚只好把他放在风吕室的木地板上，以便需要水的时候可以迅速用汤池充当鱼缸。

保险起见，堂本刚先用毛巾把人鱼的一只手绑在了铝制管道上，随后才拖过软胶水管，小心地用清水冲洗了一下人鱼的伤口，似乎受伤的时间不久，平滑的伤口还没有腐肉，只是被海水浸得有些发白。

这样的伤口不像是被海里什么生物攻击了，配合鱼尾末端几处印记，倒像是特殊材质的渔网切出来的伤口，或许是通了电的，有几处变了色的鳞片上显然是烧灼的痕迹。

堂本刚用水冲洗着，直到伤口恢复本色才停手，拿起消毒用的酒精，又放了回去，转而拎出一瓶药粉。海边常有游客被埋在浅滩的尖锐礁石或者贝壳划破脚趾，这时候消毒是必要的，甚至有些时候还要立刻去打疫苗。但人鱼本身就来自海洋，应该不用担心这些吧。

最后他在伤口上敷了厚厚一层药粉，又用医用胶带尽力将伤口合拢，希望能够自然愈合。

做完了这些，堂本刚已经汗流浃背，他生怕弄醒了人鱼，所以每一个动作都尽量轻柔，一想到惊恐之下高度警戒的对方或许会在自己低头露出的脖颈上来一口，他就紧张得不行。

随后他直起身去解人鱼手腕上的毛巾，却猝不及防对上了一双睁开的眼。

4.  
“咦？啊！”

堂本刚下意识地甩出手里人鱼的手腕，叫了出来，丢人地向后跌坐在地板上。

他捂着脸紧闭着眼等着下一秒就被冲上来咬断脖子，一边在心里唾弃自己对鱼的爱好最后害死自己了，一边又微妙地有些解脱感。殊途同归，那样的话倒是替他达成了今天目的。

许久也没等到想象中冰冷湿滑的剧痛感受，悄悄错开指缝瞄出去，人鱼正打量自己被包扎了的鱼尾，表情有些疑惑。

堂本刚高悬着的心下降了一点，他调动身上每一块久不锻炼的肌肉，不动声色地向后蹭去，一边计算着自己离门口的距离和人鱼那庞大鱼尾的弹跳力下的生还可能性。

接下来人鱼做了一件让堂本刚多年以后想起来还要心动的事。人鱼从鱼尾上收回目光，转到狼狈地坐在地板上的堂本刚这边，微微地笑了起来。

那微笑是不引人注目，但又绝对真实的，能看出这张脸的主人并不习惯这样的动作，光是保持嘴角不抽动就要很努力才控制得住整张脸的肌肉。但那微微有些反光的眸子里的温柔是真实的，线条凌厉的脸都显得温和了许多，这神情像夏日傍晚的海风一样拂过堂本刚心头，带起一阵涟漪。

堂本刚几乎是瞬间就下了决定，人鱼什么的，就来养养看吧！

姑且在木制的汤池里放了浅浅一层水，当作人鱼暂时栖身的地方。饲养人鱼的第一晚，就这样过去了。

5.  
人鱼饲养手册第二条，红尾巴的雄性人鱼不吃生鱼，章鱼才是他最喜欢的食物，建议单次饲喂量，0.5kg。

第二天一早，天还没亮，旅店老板就出了门，从出海回来的渔民那里买了些鱼和贝，急急忙忙跑了回来，人鱼还没有醒。

仔细地做了鱼生的样子，按照种类扇字排开在盛器里，放在汤池边缘的凸台上。

不知是不是食物的味道唤醒了他，人鱼睁开了眼。

堂本刚示意地捏起一片鱼肉，放进嘴里，做出咀嚼的样子，又朝人鱼比了个请的手势。

人鱼凑过去闻了闻，嫌弃地把其他鱼肉跳了过去，最后选择了一块章鱼，似乎也很满意的样子。

“阿叻？只吃章鱼吗？”

堂本刚有些诧异地喃喃自语，却没想到人鱼闻言点了点头。

这可把刚吓得不轻，原来听得懂的吗，人类的语言？

“你，听得懂我的话？”堂本刚壮着胆子又问了一次。

人鱼皱着眉顿了顿，似乎因为理所当然的事实而感到有些好笑，又点了点头。

堂本刚噎住了，想了想，问出了自己最关心的问题。

“你应该不会吃人的吧，不会咬断我的脖子吧？”

人鱼看了看盘子里剩下的为数不多的章鱼，吞了口口水，又从头到脚打量了一下装束奇特的旅店老板，摇了摇头。

那家伙，眼神里明明白白写着他不好吃啊！堂本刚突然觉得有些不忿，自己在人鱼眼里还比不上章鱼好吃吗。

可恶。

感觉遭到嘲讽的旅店老板完全忘记，这意味着他不会被吃掉了，应该是好事才对。

6.  
人鱼饲养手册第三条，人鱼和其他的鱼不一样，视力其实很好。

堂本刚有时候醒来的时候会有些恍惚。养在风吕池的人鱼？肯定是个滑稽的梦吧？

但是伤口一天天愈合着的尾巴是真实的，每天吃掉的新鲜章鱼也是真的，偶尔换水时候在池底捡到的脱落的鳞片也是真的。

以前的朋友有时候会打电话过来，堂本刚鼓足了勇气也没和挚友吐露完整的事实，只含含糊糊说自己捡了条鱼。

“哈哈哈，不会是条美人鱼吧。”电波也拦不住的爽朗笑声从听筒传来，随口开玩笑的长濑看不到电话这头堂本刚点了点头。

说出口的话，或许会给自己和人鱼都惹来麻烦，等他养好伤就会离开了吧，这样或许对两个人是最好的。

堂本刚发现自己原来是这么寂寞的，或许正是因为和世界上没有什么联系了，之前才会有些厌倦吧，没有什么值得牵挂的事情，也就并不有多留恋。

但现在，每天光是和人鱼呆在一起，似乎有什么在改变了，人鱼总是默默地听着他说些琐碎的念头，一直一直专注地盯着他，仿佛自己什么动作都有趣似的。

最初他以为这是因为鱼类的共性——视力很差只能看得到运动的物体，所以一直盯着动来动去的他。

但打扫水池的时候人鱼会看着他，料理章鱼的时候会看着他，给他换药的时候会看着他，连他讲不好笑的笑话也依然专注地看着他，甚至有时候堂本刚吃了午饭，不知不觉在躺椅上睡去，打盹醒来时，人鱼依然趴在池边看着他。

得了这种鼓励，堂本刚几乎把睡觉以外的事都搬到这边来做了，变本加厉地说些从来没说出口过的话，那些因为没办法说出口，所以缠缚在体内所有的骨头上，让他没办法再挺直脊背走下去的念头一一被吐露出来。

他突然就不想死了，痛苦的事情说出口以后，就像写在沙滩上的字一样，逐一被广阔的海一样的眼神抹消了，那些洁白的墙、冰冷的器具、仪器上跳动的数值，反倒都变成了一场梦，唯有此刻是真实的。

堂本刚早就撤掉了给花店的退订信，却改了改花的种类，添了几只火红的蔷薇，和人鱼尾巴一样的颜色。

他把那几只蔷薇插在卧室的床头，常常无言地在夜里凝视着。

他觉得自己恋爱了，对着一种不知名的，只存在于神话传说中的海洋生物陷入了憧憬。

  
7.  
人类观察日记第一条，人类不都是残忍下作的，也有长得像小海豹的善良品种。

“卑鄙的人类。”

这是拼命冲破捕捞网，一口气潜游出很远之后，人鱼失去意识前的最后一个念头。

严格来说他并不是人鱼，那种只知道遵循本能捕杀猎物的低等生物，不过是海妖之类的不入流角色，空长了一张貌美的脸，不能和他相提并论。

况且，外表像人的只有雌性人鱼，人鱼种族的雄性长得十分不可理喻，也不怪人类害怕，任谁看到脸色青绿满嘴獠牙的生物都会有些反胃。

他是塞壬，是海王波塞冬与安非特里忒之子，血管里流淌的是神的祝福，天生有呼风唤雨，叱驭大海的能力。

但是却不慎遭了人类的诱捕，落入布满细密齿勾又通了电的巨大捕捞网，麻醉针大部分被鳞片挡住，却仍有几只扎进了后肩和侧腹。

“抓住那个妖怪，一定不要放走了！”他听见船上穿着制服的人这样说。

你才是妖怪。拼命潜游着的生死关头居然还有不知哪里来的余裕在心里反驳。

那些人穷追不舍跟了他很久，一次的手段比一次毒辣，还做过直接在他常栖息的海域倾倒毒油的事情。当时整片海域都被污染了，无数大大小小的鱼翻白漂在海面上，散发出腐臭的味道。

不为了捕食还肆意戕害生灵，只有人类敢犯下这样的罪行，这样藐视自然。

最后一次被逼进了浅海海域的他，浑身都遭受了电击烧灼，麻醉剂束缚了大半的力气，渔网上带着的倒刃深深割进了腹部，用尽最后的力气唤来巨浪才得以逃脱。

不过被巨浪掀翻的那船上的人，应该也难以生还了，胆敢冒犯神灵，只有接受死亡的罪罚。

“嘶，这伤口可真深啊，不知道还能不能活下去了。”有这样的声音传入了他的耳朵。

他睁开眼的时候，看见的就是正小心翼翼在自己尾巴上贴些奇怪东西，一边嘟囔的人类。

这个圆圆脸的人类并没有恶意，甚至还有些怕他。

人的气味是会变化的，随着情绪的改变，他们的气味变化很清晰。人鱼嗅出了人类的紧张，不过其实并不用这么麻烦，坐在地上的人类的胸口还有些惊魂未定地起伏着。

人鱼看了看自己止了血的伤口，显然，是那些药粉的作用才使得这样程度的伤口凝固。

他必须报答眼前的人类，海神之子接受了人类的帮助就如同订下契约，这是神的规矩。

他想了想，学着很久以前看到过的人类的样子，先是微微弯起眼睛，然后想着飞鸟和鱼群，向两边勾起嘴角，微微笑起来。

8.  
人类观察日记第二条，人类是表里不一的生物，笑起来的时候也未必是开心的。

“阿叻？只吃章鱼吗？”

人鱼打量了一下木托上的鱼肉，点了点头。此刻受伤时他需要进食来获取能量加速恢复，但平常他并不需要食物来维持生命，事实上，几百年来他进食的次数寥寥可数。

听得懂人类说话这件事倒像是吓着了他，人类本来就像海豹一样的眼睛睁得更圆了。

没错，人鱼终于想明白，人类长得特别像海豹，圆圆的脸和圆圆的眼睛，怪不得总觉得有股同类的气息。

“你，听得懂我的话？”

人鱼有些无奈，对他来说听得懂是理所当然，就像是不论被海水带到哪里的哈瓦那鱼，都知道如何逆流而上，穿越汪洋回到西海岸交配而后产卵，靠的是深植在种族之内的本能。

或许这有些超出人类的理解，但是人鱼的的确确有感知的能力，不然鱼之间难道全靠跳舞来交流吗？

“你应该不会吃人的吧，不会咬断我的脖子吧？”

人鱼咀嚼的动作停下了，他看了看章鱼，又看了看人类，或许人类有些像海豹没错，但是肯定没有章鱼好吃。于是他直白地摇摇头。

人类先是有些愤怒，人鱼不知道为什么，不过很快人类就变得很高兴，人鱼也不知道为什么。

被海神吞噬可是莫大的荣耀，无数鱼虾争着要献祭都被自己拒绝了，毕竟除去壳也没多少肉了。

但问题是，人类为什么这么高兴。

许多个为什么堵在胸口，人鱼试着张了张嘴，还是发不出声音，只好烦闷地继续咀嚼剩下的章鱼。

那群卑鄙的人类用了什么东西，竟然禁锢了他最宝贵的喉咙。

眼前的人类倒是很有意思，每天忙来忙去，经常说些人鱼不懂的东西，还会小心地收起他掉落的鳞片。

“好厉害的鳞片。”

即使把鳞片吃掉也不会长生不老的，这家伙，应该打的不是这样的主意吧。

“这个是珍珠百合，开花以后很香的”。

人类捧着白色的植物献宝一样地说，眼睛亮晶晶的。

人鱼发现自己很喜欢盯着人类，就像是他以前在自己的岛上盯着粼粼的海面一样，这让他感到宁静，感到安全。

大海很少给人这样的感觉，大部分时间海都是诡谲凶险、捉摸不透的，就算他是神之子也是一样，他能掀起滔天巨浪，召唤风暴，却不能使他们平息。

但在这里，每一天都像是风暴之后太阳初升时的平和样子。

只有人类才有这样的力量，脆弱却不可思议的人类。

摩西分开红海的画面保存在神一脉传承的记忆里，以前他不懂，只觉得摩西是凭借天赐的神之力，现在他突然开始明白为什么人类能做到了。

让他更觉得有意思的是，人类说了自己的名字，他叫刚，说这名字时，人鱼感受到的并不是坚硬的礁石或是矗立的峭壁，而是一只小小的，躲在漂亮贝壳里的寄居蟹，在浅滩的海底软沙中，对着小虾挥舞着同样小的钳子，试图保护贝壳里柔软的自己。

“早啊，今天也买了你最爱吃的章鱼。”拎起章鱼一只没有料理过的软绵绵的脚朝他摇晃。

于是他把大部分时间都花在了观察人类上。

人类总是穿着奇怪的衣服，大都是蓝色的。

人鱼很喜欢，这颜色像海。怎么会不喜欢海呢，毕竟他也没有去过别的地方。

他的职责是守护，但是被赋予的武器却是造就毁灭的歌声，多么讽刺。

人类频繁地提到痛苦、自由、死，同时却还笑着，这些词，人鱼并不能准确的知道这些词语的意思，但他能感知到人类的情绪。

一种在阴暗冷寂的海里不断下沉直到最后一丝光线都消失的感觉。

这很不好，在海里，一切向下落的东西都是在走向虚无，在最深的海底，甚至连水都不再流动，惶然而死寂。

人鱼的伤口在一天天愈合，食物加速了他的恢复。

他却隐隐有些不安，乌云堆积起来，风暴就要来了。他准备好了吗？

9.  
人类观察日记第三条，人类这种生物，似乎经常处在发情期……？

以他的眼光来看，人类如果作为鱼也是很好的、很可爱的，眼睛又大又有神，这在基本到处是瞎子的海里是很大的优势，人类的手那么巧，腰又软，游动起来应该也很灵活，只有一点，人类总是粉色的，这在海里基本等于写遍全身的“此鱼有毒，生鱼勿近”。

一开始似乎不是这样的，人鱼默默回想，但他的记忆力超过了七天就会变得和七十年一样模糊，就像隔着一层雾摸贝壳一样，所以也无从得知人类到底是一照面就总是粉扑扑的，还是最近，进入了发情期。

没错，发情期。

这让人鱼很为难，人类最近无时无刻不在散发着那种潮湿的甘甜味道，像是刚剥好的甜虾，蚌壳里的软肉，又像是一捧人类摆在过水池边的一种紫色的小花，见到他的时候这气味更甚，脸更飞红，难道他吃了自己的鳞片被染色了吗？

那气味虽然不浓烈，但是会在人类活动的时候温吞吞地充满整个屋子，对他的感受器绝对是巨大的摧残。

笼罩在信息素里的人鱼每天都昏头昏脑的，像偶尔日光浴晒久了，脱力了漂在海面上动弹不得的感觉，偶尔人类不在的时候，人鱼还会因为有些怀念而烦闷地用尾巴拍打池壁。

他好几次憋不住想问，你发情了吗？又或者是，这是什么味道，为什么这么香？但他最想问的还是，你是在邀请我吗？

这不能怪他，除了才能化成人形那一阵，他还没有感受过这种蠢蠢欲动的渴望，那时候这渴望来自他自己成长的天性，这次却是被催着激发出基因里传承自远古的呼唤。

而且谁能想到人类的信息素会促使他也有些荡漾呢。明明人和人鱼之间，差了一个鱼啊。

人类到底在干什么，为什么放任自己发情还到处招摇，不知道这在海里是求偶的讯号吗。

人鱼郁闷极了，但是又说不出话。人类睡觉的时候他拼命练习着，试图弄清自己到底为什么发不出声音，每晚在水池里扑腾得水花四溢。

反正人类不会说什么，人鱼发觉自己有些得意，人类只会头上噗噗冒着蒸汽，擦干净满地的水迹，然后给他带来新鲜的章鱼——他没说其实自己已经不用再进食了。

为什么不吃呢，人类料理时很利落，按着章鱼的左手小臂的线条延伸进挽起来的宽大袖筒内，捏着刀柄的右手轻快地几下就剥除了难咬的脊索鞘，顷刻就把一条大章鱼斩得七七八八。

人鱼感觉有水滴落在面前的池里，抬头看了看，没有下雨。

有屋顶呢，下雨也进不来。人鱼这才意识到，他，尊贵的海神之子，大海的守护者，居然看着一个像海豹的人类流下了口水。

这很不妙，人鱼沮丧极了，突然连鳞片都不像往日那样光亮了，第一次没有吃完盘子上堆得满满的章鱼，让人类颇有些疑惑和担心。

人类晚上又照例搬了把藤椅进来，这回手上拿了个四角的布兜，掏出几张纸和一块碳条，架好姿势，对着他刷刷地画起来，画着画着，人类又不知怎么的有些走神，大眼睛在他身上停留了一会，逐渐下移到浅浅的汤池里一览无余的鱼尾，然后不知想到了些什么，开始散发那该死的诱人香气。

人鱼一开始还放松姿势任由他打量，后来也有些紧张起来，最后被那温热的香气熏得受不了了，终于忍不住了。

人鱼闭上眼睛，集中精神，用耳朵辨别着，期间那气味激得他打了好几个喷嚏。

人鱼逐渐静下心来，天空，地面，远处的海，纷纷露出了全貌，周围的一切开始清晰起来，啊，找到了，夹杂在无数窸窸簌簌声音中的心跳声、呼吸声，在离人鱼没多远的地方。

然后就像是抓住悬在半空中一根绳索似的，人鱼抓住了那飘扬在水汽里的思绪。

然后说出了脑子里仅剩的一个念头，严格来说，他并不是用嘴巴说出来，这一招是他小时候和海豚交流时用的，不过那些号称海里最聪明的家伙们脑子里实在有些色情过头了，每次都被迫反过来听些不想了解的细节，后来就很少用了，不知道还管不管用。

“你好香啊。”

低沉的声音猝不及防地在老板脑子里炸开。

显然是管用的。

人类手里的炭笔掉了下来，骨碌碌顺着微微倾斜的地面滚到了水池边。。

  
10  
人鱼饲养手册第四条，人鱼不仅会说人话，还会化出人形。

后面几个字被潦草地涂掉了，但我们还是能勉强猜出这句语气强烈的话：混蛋骗子。

最初捡到人鱼的时候，堂本刚做过很多猜测，或许是军方逃脱的实验品，或许是海里的妖怪，或许只是自己的梦。

“我捡到了一条人鱼哦。”他在空旷的海边小声对着大海说。

回应他的只有海浪拍击礁石的声音。

但是随着日子一天天过去，他不再思考这些事情。

就这样不也挺好的吗？就算是自己疯了，也是幸福地疯掉了。他捏着人鱼火红的鳞片这样想。

“老板，来杯啤酒。”他在岛对岸的酒吧里这样招呼着，老板放上吧台的啤酒有恰到好处的泡沫，恰到好处的平衡。

刚借着抿啤酒的动作，瞟了瞟身后也跟着挤进酒吧的几人，即使极力模仿还是一眼就能看出不是岛上的居民。

太紧张了。这个岛是周围几个度假岛的交通中心，大部分的生活用品采购都是以这个岛为中转，相比来说是游客最少的一个岛，所以大家身上都有着一种自然的松弛感，这几个人却浑身有些掩盖不住的紧张。

这群人里有个高眉深目的青年，堂本刚多打量了他几眼，其余的人都有些训练后的整体感，这青年混在其中十分引人注目。

去卫生间的时候，擦身而过时手中被塞了一张纸条，堂本刚一愣，下意识要躲，被青年的眼神制止住了即将出口的疑问。

“如果是你，叫他快走。”潦草的字迹显然是匆忙写就。

堂本刚不是不怀疑这是陷阱，但此刻担心与恐惧压倒了他，他闪身进了厨房——正利落地料理着鱼肉的主厨停下动作。

“怎么了，刚？”冈田是从法国进修回来的，不知道为什么甘愿在这偏远的一隅在酒吧里做些简单的料理。

刚犹豫了一下，换上苦恼的表情。

“外面有人找我搭讪，他们人很多，我怕纠缠，借你厨房后门走一走。”

厨师了然的点点头，他一点不怀疑，旅店老板确实有这样的魅力。

冈田摘下帽子，从口袋里摸出一把小钥匙，隔着不锈钢案板递过来。

“员工更衣室，贴着我名字的柜子里有几件备用的衣服，你太显眼了，好歹带顶帽子遮一遮。”

冈田的衣服都是是简单的夹克和仔裤，刚把自己的头发束起来压在帽子下，迅速换了装扮从后门离开了。

从酒吧出来以后，没几步就到了海边，刚坐上了船，船开了。

没有人追过来，似乎还没发现他已经从酒吧离去的事实。旅店老板定了定神，和船主攀谈起来。

没一会，引擎的轰鸣声传来，几辆摩托艇破开海浪追了过来，正是先前在酒吧里的几人。

“阿伯，停一停船。”那些人这样叫喊着，船主抄起对讲机说了句什么，轮渡缓缓放慢了速度。

“阿伯，我们是刚来的游客，要去东极岛，错过了这最后一班轮渡，只好租了摩托艇来追。”

一行人上了船，五官立体的青年和船主这样解释着，摆出和善亲切的笑脸。

剛望了望船下剧烈拍击着的浪花，打消了跳海的念头，那只能假装一切如常，赌一把这些人并不确切知道人鱼的所在了，毕竟人鱼这事，他从未和任何人提过。

往常这轮渡都是慢悠悠地半天也不见驶出多少，刚总要和老板讨颗晕船药——船上常备着给游客准备的。晕船加上紧张，堂本刚感觉自己的胃不祥地翻搅着。

“呕——”

船快靠岸的时候，他终于忍不住，冲到船舷抓着绳索干呕起来。

这突如其来的骚动吸引了那几个人的注意力，有人拍了拍刚的肩膀，沿着他的脊背一下一下地顺下来。

堂本刚抬起头，是那个青年，高眉深目，有点像外国人。他身上有一股气味，勾起了堂本刚不愿想起的一些过去的碎片，一股像是实验室里挥之不去的药液气味。

年轻人也没看着他，视线投向了海的尽头。

“你说，海里到底有些什么呢？”年轻人淡淡地问出这句话。

堂本刚回头看了看另外的几个人，他们似乎有些忌惮这青年，虽然十分焦急，但是也没有走近，只远远地警戒着。

“我不知道，你们要做什么？”

“我也没办法，有些事情，不全是我说了算，总要有个交代。”年轻人叹道。

12.  
堂本刚向着旅店走去，那群人就跟在他后面，显然已经锁定了目标，岛上就这么几所建筑，无论如何也没办法迂回了。

眼看着离旅店越来越近了，二层窗口挂着的风铃都可看得清形状。

开门的时候，堂本刚咬了咬牙，做好了舍身叫人鱼逃命的准备。

门却没锁，解门锁的手捉了个空。

“刚，你回来了。”和脑海中一模一样的声音，不一样的是，这次是从嘴唇发出的。

那人手里捧了一把小小的茶壶，面前摆着茶盘，显然正要沏茶。

“你——”堂本刚咽下了后半句，他的衣服本就奇形怪状，这人不得要领，穿得乱七八糟，腰带倒是系得整齐。最没办法忽视的，还是那衣服下透出的，显然是笔直两条腿骨。

“这些人是？”人鱼把茶碗翻过来，熟捻的样子几乎让堂本刚也产生他一直居住在这里的错觉。

“你是？”年轻人的眼神变了，显然认出了他来。

“我是光一，堂本光一。”

“走吧，他不是。”

年轻人摇了摇头，转身就要离开，却被身后的人挡住了退路。

“铃木医生，您确定吗？”

一个脸上有着伤痕的人问了一句，那伤痕显然才愈合不久。

“西野，你在怀疑我吗？你也看到了，他长的是腿，据我所知，人鱼可是长尾巴的。”

被叫做铃木医生的人摊开手反问。

“铃木医生，麻烦您再仔细看一看。”

西野有些不忿，从腰间抽出一柄三棱刺，反手抵在铃木医生的胸口。

“我说，你们也该死心了吧，已经找了这么久，折损了多少人，恐怕人鱼早已经和你们的伙伴一起葬身海底了。”

“我们最后监测到的定位信号，确实在这座岛上。”

旁边一个身材稍矮小些的人补充了一句。

“那又怎么样，说不定只有芯片飘到了这座岛上。”

铃木医生用手指压下西野的武器，又把双手插进口袋。

“请你们离开吧，旅店现在是休业状态。”

堂本刚拢了拢头发，朝着门口鞠了一躬。

显然，在场的人都有腿，铃木医生又坚称人鱼是没有腿的，叫西野的人也无能为力，只好跟着铃木医生离开了。

13.

你能化出双腿了？你能说话了？你怎么知道他们要来？铃木医生为什么放过你了？堂本刚有许多问题想问，但最后还是没有问出口，反倒问了另一个根本无关紧要的问题。

“你的名字是光一？”

========正文end===========  
【作者有话说】：  
最后的结尾反复修改，无论如何都写成悲伤的结局，但是本大团圆爱好者接受不了，所以一直拖沓到现在强行he了。感觉强行he有点烂尾，鞠躬道歉。

========番外两则===========

番外一 神许下了愿望

神的世界里是没有笑容的，复杂的感情没有什么作用，和笑容最接近的是圣殿里的雕像，似笑非笑，似嗔非嗔，空白的双眼在残破的神像上反倒有些可怖。事实上，人鱼从降世起也没怎么见过同类。他曾经见过海底共生的虾与葵草，每到这时，他就羡慕起小虾来。

他极善歌咏，这是他与生俱来的能力，他的歌声会让一切坠落海底，这被神称之为赋予他们永恒，但是那些永恒了的事物，都变得一片死寂。所以他既不喜欢他自己的歌声，也不喜欢永恒这个词。

如果可以选择，他想做只寄居蟹，一边挖沙子一边吐泡泡，躲在自己挖的洞穴里只在退潮时活动。

“让我听听你的歌声吧。”人类却提出了这样的请求。

他拒绝了，人类没再说什么，但眼神里很明显溢出了失望的神色，况且，他已经越来越熟练能连接上人类的信号。

好想听一次光一的歌声，人类在自己的脑子里这样念。小船随着水流飘飘荡荡，人类趴在船舷上，头发半垂着，伸出指尖拨弄海水，纤细的手指划开了水面，在驶过的方向留下一环縠纹。

人鱼浸在水里，有力的尾巴一甩，就在水里灵活地转一个圈，湿淋淋仰看着小船上的人。

“光一，我想听听你的声音。”

除了那日听见他一口气说了许多，人鱼没再开过口，交流方式似乎又回到了以前把人鱼养在风吕池里的日子。

人鱼用思维连结的方式和他解释，他的嗓子还没有恢复完全，那日是强行催动了神力，在场的所有人听到的其实都是幻觉，他们只是以为人鱼在说话，实际上人鱼不过是动了动嘴唇。

况且，人鱼的声音是不属于陆地的，他现在开口发出的声音粗粝得像掺杂了贝壳碎片的沙子。

但是剛不愿意放弃，不知道是什么执念驱动了他，他执拗地想听听人鱼的声音，似乎这样就是了解人鱼的全部。

“我的声音是诅咒。”

人鱼甩一甩有力的尾巴也游过来趴在船舷上，贴着剛的额头传音过来。这样传音更省力些，人鱼是和人完全不同的物种，相处起来没有许多人类的界限，剛也没有点明这一点，事实上，他也并未觉得有任何不妥。

“哪怕是诅咒也没关系，我想了解光一的世界。”人类固执地把这一句反复念了许多次，不知道他到底在不安些什么。

剛也不知道自己怎么回事，他想确定些事情，又不知是什么事情，这样摇摆的心绪影响到了他。从前钓鱼和作画是最能使他静下心来的两件事，现下却任浮标在水中上下个不停，直到鱼儿脱钩，提起炭笔也不知该画些什么，总是无意间勾勒出几条曲线——那是鱼尾的形状。

人鱼向他讲述了自己如何从人类围捕中逃脱的事宜，这让他愈加烦躁起来，在盛夏的夜里几次满身大汗惊叫着醒来，梦见人鱼光泽的鳞片脱落了些许，浸在青绿色的血泊中。

青绿色的血液，青绿色的血液，从前剛是做鱼类研究的，偶尔也会有珍贵或是面目格外狰狞的深海鱼类被送到研究室来，这些鱼类解剖过后便会被制成标本，仔细地收在陈列室中贴上标签，以供后续查看。

那时在制标本时他偶尔也觉得，在深海生活得自在的鱼，只因为误入了浅海，便被捉来接受切割和浸泡，变成硬邦邦的溶胶标本，人类是不是有些残忍。

但深海鱼入了浅海几乎都会因为压力骤降导致死亡——生物说到底是环境的产物，因而他们这些研究员也不过经手了无知无觉的鱼类遗体，但他在接触到几次鲸鱼研究，亲眼见到捕鲸船如何杀死那些庞大的生物，鲜血如何染红海域之后，看着假借科研名义进行商业捕捞的巨型轮船，还是萌生了退意。

光一也是不属于这环境的，他又能存在多久呢？上次那些人悻悻而归，是否还有第二批，第三批？若是有人发现了他的存在，也会带着那样狡黠的眼神掷出涂抹了药剂、带着倒钩的锋利钢叉吗？

自己的存在使得光一滞留浅海，是否也会引得他不幸落得深海鱼一般的下场，或许，到了离别的时候，或者，自己可以以另一种形式永远存在于深海中。这样的患得患失加上暑气使得剛丧失了胃口，迅速消瘦下来。

人鱼默默把这一切收进了眼底，他拾起剛手中滑落的炭笔，为对岸新送来的花朵换上清水，摘下鱼钩上摇摆的鱼儿放回海里，捞起一颗漂亮的贝壳用掌心托着交给剛。能化出双腿以后他便可自由走动了，但还是会在晚上回到既不深也不大的风吕池中化回原形。

人和人鱼都没有什么异议，好像他们从来便是如此。

这天，剛又牵了小船去近海处钓鱼——他不敢走得太远，深海的风浪使他阵阵眩晕，仿佛耳边又出现了鲸鱼低沉的悲鸣。

没意外地，剛又喃喃着想要听光一的声音，一双浑圆的眼睛直直望着水底。没想到的是，人鱼这次望着午前平静的海面点了点头，他似乎做出了什么决定。人鱼仰头向后跃进水里，接触到水的瞬间化出赤红的鱼尾，鳞片在日光下流动着七彩莹光。

剛还没反应过来，就被巨浪掀翻了小小的钓船，钓竿脱手而去，只来得及在被巨浪压入海中前深吸了一口气。他被翻涌的水卷进漩涡，肺很快遭不住压力，开始向外吐气。他的视线也模糊起来，正午的太阳在水中看来扭曲变形成发亮的晕团，他看着气泡自嘴角滚动飘溢浮动而去。氧气快耗尽了。

这时他听见了声音，压过山川振动，深海悲鸣，使得万物俱寂的挽歌。那些传承自远古巨神的音节似乎是蕴含着愿力的咒语，在人鱼的身影周围激荡起巨大的涡流。以那抹红色为中心，直径近乎百米的水涡剧烈旋转着，凡是接触到的事物都被卷入洪流——剛也是。

海川听令于他，山河为之震动，一呼一吸之间，人鱼不再是独立的个体，他似乎与山川同脉，与水波连枝，这些在漫长时光中巍然不动的角色像是苏醒了过来，开始回应他的歌声，水底出现无数小小的虹吸漩涡，礁石也剥落了不知积攒了多久的海锈，露出了火山喷发凝结而成的孔洞，而后再度回归万古长寂中。

剛确信，自己看见了神祗，这一刻他丝毫不怀疑，歌声使他的内心变得宁静无比，连肺部进水导致的痛苦痉挛似乎也缓解了。剛任由气泡从口中溢出，望着人鱼的方向，发出了几个无声的音节：“光一。”

似乎是有所感念，满目的深蓝色中，赤红的身影张开双臂，于是万物寂静，他能看见半透明的水母和自己一同开始无声坠落，长长的触须在水流中蜿蜒出绵长的痕迹。在剛失去意识前，他的视线被火红的颜色占满了，那样热烈的红色让他觉得整个人都在燃烧，有一瞬间他觉得自己不是在深海之中，而是漂浮在世界之初，涌动的高温开始催生最初的生命存在，他似乎看见了一切的源头——从那时起就诞生了神。

然后是一个吻，一个并不滚烫，甚至有些微凉的吻。

坠落的感觉停止了。

番外二 再难辨识的深海密语

距离光一变成人已经很久了，剛有时会看见曾经的人鱼盯着床头的小鱼缸底部的鳞片出神。他是后悔做出这样的选择了吗，他会不会有一天转身跳入海中，再重新幻化出鱼尾，消失在海浪深处，剛忍不住这样想。

他们没有离开那座小岛，只是更经常地在人类聚集地地方停留，鲜花、水果，漂亮的琉璃盏，光一带着热切地好奇研究每一样他见到的事物，这让剛安心下来，于是愈加爱带着光一四处游玩。

距离港口几公里地的地方有一家很出名的海鲜餐厅，永远有最新鲜的鱼供应。于是他们常常光顾。

光一审慎地盯着水缸中翻滚的球体：“这是有毒的。”

“我知道。”剛笑起来，岁月似乎在他脸上没留下多少痕迹。

“人类，吃了会死的。”见剛似乎没有理解事情的严重性，光一皱着眉头又重复了一遍。

剛抿一抿偷笑的嘴角，正色道：“没关系的，他们做好准备了。”

光一不知道处理后的河豚身上取出的白子是十分美味的食材，更没意识到剛在捉弄他，只认认真真说：“那你没有准备，你不要吃。”

剛终于忍不住了，笑得眨了眨眼：“放心啦，处理过是没有毒的，你看。”剛用纸巾遮着手掌悄悄指了指旁边一桌，身着优雅套装的女士正在品尝河豚刺身。

光一看着偷笑的剛，笑意也逐渐蔓延到眼角：“真是败给你了。”

服务生为他们斟了香槟，剛是极易醉的体质，于是只浅浅尝了一小口。

冰镇的酒液带着恰到好处的甜度，果香四溢。 “光一，可不可以做下那个。”

自从他们在海滩上湿淋淋地醒来后，光一失去了他的鱼尾，作为回报，他的血液变成了红色。

从前他的歌声会引起不详的波涛，而现在，光一轻轻哼唱起简单的音节，杯子里的香槟出现了小小的漩涡，而后升起一股水流，变成了小河豚的样子，最后消弭成杯子中翻滚的细小气泡——光一的声音现在恰好只够完成这样一个简单的把戏，让他的爱人笑得露出两颗虎牙。

剛伸出手，与光一握在一起。“你在笑什么？”

光一充盈着笑意的眉目从眼尾一点点捏合角度，成了熟悉的洞察模样。光一说：“我在笑，我为什么没有早些……”

“早些什么？”剛追问，但又似乎明白了答案。

光一没有回答，将剩余的香槟饮尽。

那时他们醒来的时候，筋疲力尽的两个人搁浅在海滩上，呛水的肺部重新充盈了氧气，传来针扎般的刺痛，那时剛就明白了，光一或许不善言辞，但他们的联结早已超越言语。剛放松下来，看了看自己手里，一枚半圆形的火红鳞片正抵着掌心，硌出深深的印记。

海底最深处由海藤与贝母构成的王座已经崩塌，消解成海底的莹沙。这鳞片将是神度过漫长岁月后，最后留下的印记。现在他只是万千人类之中的一个。

**Author's Note:**

> 总之就是神为了爱放弃了永生，而人类努力让神看见这世上所有的风光与全部的爱的故事。感谢阅读。  
> 又及：近日不少人纷纷追问人鱼相关事宜，大家对于怎么捡，在哪捡，捡了以后怎么养等问题甚是感兴趣，现统一回答：会议结束后，请至5号柜台排队领取号码牌，5000个贝壳可以捡10分钟，会有专车带您前往老板的私人海滩，本号码牌仅代表捡鱼资格，不担保捡鱼结果。饲养方法敬请期待即将上市的《人鱼饲养手册幕后公开番外篇》一书。


End file.
